We've Changed
by onetinykiss
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot I wrote. Post anime. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Kyoya x Haruhi.


A/N: I'm currently in the process of write a Harry Potter fan fic that has me at writers block right now. So one of my friends suggested I write something different to get the creative juices flowing again. I just finished watching the entire Ouran Host Club series and felt the urge to write this little piece. There's a bit of OOCness in this, but whatever.

Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club in anyway, shape, or form.

We've Changed

She sat on her favorite bench looking over the rose garden. A fountain allowed the sound of flowing water to echo though the air. Birds sang sweet snippets of songs in the gently blowing trees. And the warm summer sun in a clear blue sky gave everything an extra little hint of charm. She sighed and smiled at the calm and beauty around her. It was what you could call a perfect afternoon.

He was watching her with a fond smile. All his work for the day was done, so he decided to join her in her favorite part of the estate. Before he made his presence known he stopped to take of good look at her. It was something he often did simply because in his eyes she never seemed to be the same person. She was always changing right in front his eyes.

He first noticed the changes shortly after he left high school. They would have lunch together at least once a week and she would be different from the last lunch. Sometimes she was full of questions for him to answer. Other times she would be quiet from lack of sleep due to over studying. And then there were the times when she seemed shy around him. When the mere bush of his fingers made her as quiet as a clam and as red as a tomato.

It was not just her attitude that changed it was her appearance. At the first of their few lunches she was dressed like she always dressed in high school. Like a boy. But than he started to notice her changing. The tee shirts were exchanged for more feminine tank tops. Her jeans turned into skits or even dresses. She wore earrings and styled her growing hair. She even started to wear a little makeup.

And he noticed that he started changing as well. On days that he knew he was meeting up with her his whole personality would relax and he would smile more. As time wore on he started to bring her little gifts just to see her smile and blush. He would pay attention to what she would eat, so that in the future he could surprise her with picnics of her favorite food. Those moments started became more important to him than the times he spent with father learning the business.

Their friends knew what was going to happen in the future even before they did. So it was no shock to anyone that during her senior year of high school he asked to be his girlfriend, officially. Though neither of them said it out loud it put their minds at ease to know that they were accepted by their friends and family. His father could not have been more thrilled that he started dating such a girl.

At first he understood that they weren't dating because they were in love. They simply enjoyed each other's company. Time wore on and one day while she cleaned up the club room he kisses her. It was a sweet kiss. One that he knew only she could give. More often he would show her small displays of affection. Shortly after that they confessed their love to one another.

When her graduation came around he brought her a dozen white roses. She was so beautiful that day. In a yellow school uniform dress, a red bow tying her shoulder length hair back, and a light blush made her the very picture of charm. Everyone had gathered in the Music room for Host Clubs final good-bye. Then right then and there among all of their friends and family he had dropped down on one knee and proposed to her right than and a there. In the place they first met. In the place they first kissed. In the place that they shared so many wonderful memories together she agreed to become his wife. He had not planned on doing it so soon, but…it just felt like the right time.

There had been one or two comments about being too young, yet three months later her father was walking down her down the aisle of a small church. She was a vision in white. Lilies had been braided into her hair and pearls had been snapped around her neck. She was an angel that day, his angel. She had been sent from Heaven to save his heart. Who knew that an angel could love a demon lord. The small ceremony was something he would remember forever. And the honeymoon was even more memorable.

Though they were married both still went to college in order to follow their dreams. He was starting to take over more and more of the family company as well as maintaining top grades. She was studying to become lawyer. When she became a second year she learned she'd be a mother. It was took a serious "talk" to the dean and a donation of a new art hall for her to be allowed to stay in school.

The birth of their first child had been one of the most exciting and terrifying moments of his life. He was getting an heir, but at the same time his tiny wife was suffering enormous pain. His first son was a miracle in his eyes. He looked exactly like his father, but was as quiet as his mother. He accelerated his schooling and finished early. At the age of twenty-one he became the new head of the Othori family. His father was more than happy to hand over the reins to become the overindulgent grandfather.

Somehow his beautiful wife managed to graduate at the top of her law school, start her own privet firm, and still be a wonderful mother to their first three sons. She had originally wanted to public lawyer like her mother, but changed her mind. She became the exclusive lawyer to the Souh family, the Hitachiin family, the Ohtori family, the Haninozuka, and the Morinozuka family. After three weeks of being alone on all the different cases she hired a large team to keep herself from being overwhelmed. She had no idea how many more bakeries could possibly sue the Haninozuka family. Apparently Hunny got violent when a place ran out of sweets.

As busy as she was she made sure that worked from home so she could spend as much time as possible with her family. He often returned from work to see her playing in the gardens with their sons. The very garden she was sitting alone in at the moment. He smiled and walked over to her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside in your condition?" He asked sitting next to her. All she was wearing was a white sundress, he was afraid she might get overheated. Even after ten years of marriage and seven pregnancies it never ceased to amaze and worry him the way she grew heavy with his child. He sat down and scooped her in his arms laying his hands on her large stomach.

"This isn't the first time I've been pregnant Kyoya." She said with a little laugh. "I know what's good for me and this little one." She sighed and leaned back on him. "Though I would like it to be the last time. I can't do it anymore."

It was Kyoya's turn to laugh, "Yes, I have to admit I've had enough of your cravings. Who in the world could possibly eat a commoner's cheeseburger with peanut butter and jelly?" He groaned a little. "I get sick just thinking about it."

"I hope this one is a girl." She whispered looking down at her stomach.

"It would be nice. Although I would worry about her being spoiled by all her family members."

"But isn't that why we had so many children in the first place? So everyone would have their own godchild to spoil?" She asked him. It was true that all their former host friends had a godson to spoil. As did her father. His father suggested they have one for each of his bothers and his sister, but that's where Haruhi drew the line. So Grandpa Othori got one and the Othori siblings had to share the eighth. All of the couple's children were polite, smart, and good looking. Though each son still had his own unique personality.

"We had so many children because we wanted a big family." He told her firmly. "Our family and friends had nothing to do with it." She giggled at his grimace. "Although it makes finding babysitters easy enough." He said looking around at the empty garden. Since Haruhi was so close to giving birth Kyoya had asked Tamaki to watch the children until the baby arrived. That way his wife could get some peace and quiet. The simple request had lead to the "Commoner's Summer Festival Tour". Everyone joined in the tour including Kyoya's brothers and father. They might have been the more enthusiastic about it than Tamaki if you could believe it.

"I hope that everyone is alright." Haruhi said more to herself than to her husband.

"I'm sure everyone is perfectly fine." He told her while he ran a hand though her hair. It was down to her waist now, very different from when they had first met.

"But Kino is barely able to sleep though the nights." She said referring to their youngest son. "And the Hatori and Ren don't like being far from home." They were the couple's middle sons, twins.

"If there is any problem someone will call or they'll come home." He told her calmly. He did not want to upset her because her mood swings were in full force right now and thing could get ugly. "Now stop worrying so much." She nodded and relaxed again.

"If we have a girl can we name her Kotoko?" She asked him softly.

"I think that would be an acceptable name."

"Kotoko Othori…I like it. Hunny will probably call her Koko-Chan."

Kyoya was silent as he closed his eyes and held his wife. If you had told him when he was a third year in middle school that he would be running the Othori Group he wouldn't have been surprised; he might have even laughed at such an obvious statement. However if you told him at the same time he would have a huge family that he would enjoy spending more than running the company he would have slapped you for saying such a stupid remark. A family would have only gotten in his way.

There were days when he would be sitting in the office just watching the clock tick the seconds away. He would think about his family and wish he could be with them rather than sitting at his desk. On days like that he would often just walk out of work and surprise them by coming home early. It was on days like those that the family was the happiest. They would watch movies, eat commoner's microwave popcorn, and drink soda. When the rest of the family was over there would be a big games of Kick the Can and Red Light Green Light.

"Haruhi I was think that this year we could have the Christmas Party at our house this year. It's been a while and I know the boys would like it." He said absently. When he received no answer he looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Kyoya smiled and lifted her into his arms in the same gentle way he had done for years. It a few short moments he set her down in a well-shaded hammock.

He kneeled down and took her hand. "I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I love you Haruhi Othori. I try and show you as best as I can. I work hard to provide for the family. I make sure you are safe and in good health. And I give you what you ask for even if it is very little." He said quietly. "But you have given me so much more. You've given me more smiles than I ever thought possible with all your little jokes. You've given me a reason to come home after a hard day at work with your open arms. All you've had to go though for just one of our children is reason enough for me to love you enough to last ten lifetimes."

Kyoya blushed deeply despite the fact that the only person who could hear his words was a sleeping Haruhi. He wasn't the kind of person who expressed their feelings out loud. He was the kind who gave small little gifts; light kisses on the forehead, or soft squeezes of the hand. "I love you. And I know for a fact that there is no possible you could make our lives any better." He placed one tiny kiss on her lips and he joined her in the hammock for an afternoon nap.

Nine days latter he was proven wrong when Kotoko, Princess of the Othori Family, was born.

The End

A/N: What did you think? A little short I know, I liked it. Well thanks for reading this. Have a great day.


End file.
